Kyodai
by sake-neko
Summary: A pathetically short, quick update. If I did a summary it would spoil the chapter. :P Sorry. RR or flame plz
1. Maxima's not my 'buddy!

Kyodai

Disclaimer: I don't own K' (K-dash is the way how the Japanese say his name and so do I ^_^), Shingo, or any other KOF character. They belong to SNK, (which is practically as poor as the next hobo on your nearby street), Eolith, or Playmore. Don't sue me because all you'll get is a nickel, so don't bother. :P

Author's Note: This is written in the perspective of K' so blame him for the array of curse words you'll see in this. Setting is around…2000-2001, I guess; sometime after '99 and when K' meets up with Whip (It's been awhile so let loose, ne?). Since they're siblings (and we all know how some siblings just hate the guts outta the other) there is a bit of **Whip bashing** in here. If you wanna a literary example of this story, go read _Catcher in the Rye_. Enjoy!

I don't wanna be here. Risking my sanity by hunting a shitty past, this whole tournament's a freaking waste of time. NESTS can go to hell for all I care. In fact, why the hell should I care? Why can't I just let those bitches spend all of their money on more worthless clones? Hell, it'd be so easy to. I'd just wait for them to attempt to kick my ass and then I'd just…I'd just…

Damn it… it's happening again. Those damn freakin' feelings that that damned Yabuki gave me! I could just kill that…that—damn it! I can't even come up with a decent threat anymore! I don't have the will power to kick his ass! What the hell's wrong with me?

Wait…wait, I gotta think about this. When did all of this crap begin? Maybe it was with my whiny-ass sister, or at least I think she's my sister. God, I don't even know anymore. When I first saw her, she was all disciplined and crap, and now all she does is nag my god-forsaken ear off. She wants to have this whole long-lost sibling thing to just morph have this automatic 'family bonding'. 

All I gotta say is bonding my ass. She's all of the sudden ghetto as hell. She's trying to make it seem like she's my all-so-cute sister. Tch, I don't even know her real name! What made her think I'd be so damned interested to hear her life in the military?! Yak, yak, yak, and on it goes until I just wanna blow her bleeding head off. 

Anyways, I just thought of when these damn feelings came around. Summer. That's right. That's when this whole mess started. And it pisses me off.

Yeah, that's right. Summer had to have been the worst time for me. I swear, I just wanted to kill the morons I had to put up with. We were hunting down NESTS and Maxima and Whip were being whiny as all hell. They kept saying that I had to take it easy and relax. To take a break from my only remaining pleasure in life. They kept suggesting it so often that I had just about enough of it. It was like 'suggesting' me to gag myself and roll myself off a cliff.

"Break my ass," I snapped. Random destruction really appealed to me at the time so I smashed a nearby panel. The whole freaking base was another craphole anyhow. So I was pissed off about two damn times that day. I kept pounding it even though it already looked like shit. It was all spite. 

"You're all giving up because you're all worried that I'll chip a goddamned nail, is that it?! Or maybe you're all damned worried that that cyborg's cheap-ass batteries will run out?! Or are you thinking that I need a god-forsaken psychiatrist to fix up my damn problem about family bondage?! You're all hypocrites who need to get slapped and shot!" They were so damned shocked by my sarcasm that I just wanted to laugh at their stupid faces. I almost did too. But then they gained their wit again and began to piss me off…again.

"Hey, man! It's not like that!" Maxima stated defensively as if he **wanted **to agree with me. I knew he was just coned by Whip but I didn't say anything. "It's just there's nothing new on NESTS yet, buddy."

I was just thinking of how I was not in anyway Maxima's 'buddy' when my whiny-ass sister stepped in like she **always **did.

"Besides, we've been hunting them down for two weeks straight. You look like you haven't eaten for days and there's no point on following anymore empty leads. I'm sure we'll all need the rest."

I snorted. I knew when she meant 'we', she actually meant 'me and brother' because then she went into this whole long lecture that she memorized from a magazine about how we should be "more like a family". She would say it over and over again, word for word, like it would actually 'help' me in my 'problems'. 

Wasn't she used to be in the army? You'd think she'd be used to pushing herself to the limit. That's how that god-forsaken NESTS trained me. Thought they were the same.

She was still repeating the "we should be a family" lecture so I just zoned her out for a while. I glanced over to Maxima and he looked like he was about to fall asleep. This coming out of a high-powered cyborg. Come on, that's gotta be one of the sadist sights to see. Whip's so boring that even a 'mild-mannered' Canadian cyborg gets bored outta his mind listening to her. 

After her fifteenth thousand repetition of the same exact lecture and I after getting my ears back, I replied, "Doesn't matter. I don't want a shitty break."

"Have it your way."

Damn straight, I thought. This was probably one of the few times where she had actually agreed with me on something and I felt proud. I could do whatever the hell I wanted alone. I began to feel pretty superior over her. 

That's when Maxima hit me with his SDM. 

The bitches.

Next thing I knew, I was in this snazzy hotel that looked like it was trying too hard to look good. I could just see the new paint layer peeling off the wall and I could easily smell how much starch they use on the bed I was laying on. It sickened me. If this place was such a craphole, why try to make it look decent? It just showed how fake the people were and how much they cared for a cheap buck. 

Anyhow, my head just rang like mad. It hurt too much to stand so all I did was sit up in the bed. Annoyed the hell outta me because I can't stand feeling helpless. I was a pansy now and it was all because of a metal fist to the head. I wanted to go to the window and see where the hell I was but, like I said, it hurt too much to stand. All I could do was look outside.

One or two things told me roughly where I was. Hell, everyone who didn't even know a beach could tell how it would smell like. Then, there was this loud toned-deaf idiot who tried to sing that stupid schoolgirl song 'Psycho' whatever the hell it was…It didn't take long for me to sum up that I was already on a damned break, even if I still didn't have a freaking idea where I was. 

A little while later, I actually dragged my sorry ass outta the bed and limped to the window. I took a good long look and immediately saw all of the fucking fighters from KOF. 

I had the feeling that I didn't belong there. Down there were people who knew me as a fighter and I wanted to keep it that way. Hate that stupid tournament anyhow, Every time I entered it, I kicked NESTS' ass -which made me feel good- and then they'd run off like the dumbass cowards that they are –which would always piss me off. Seeing any of them face-to-face wouldn't appeal to me anyhow. I bet Kula would've been down there to kick the shit outta me and that hit on the head wouldn't help any. Hell, not just Kula, anybody from NESTS would wanna do that. The whole traitor thing probably rubs them all wrong and I don't give a damn. Just come after me already!

Still, it was probably best just to stay put for now. That damn cyborg's hit had still had that ringing in my head so I still couldn't see straight. Well, just when I actually wanted to stay in the gay-ass room, Whip comes in with that fake smile of hers –something else that she had read how to do in the goddamned magazine. 

"Let's go, sleepyhead!" She nearly blew me away with her damn voice. Too damn cheery and loud. Didn't sound anything like her but it I **knew** it was her. God, she's just a damn poser.

"Shut up." I just pointed to the bump in my head that projected out like a damn zit.

"Oh, about that," she just giggled and did a ghetto looking finger thingy, "it was for your own good, ya know?"

"Just like how you shoot people. " 

I wasn't in the mood to screw around. I wanted her to leave. But apparently she just didn't get the hint, making me wish more than ever that I had no memories of my past just so I wouldn't feel too bad when I splatter her guts on the pavement.

"Wow, a comment! I should feel honored!" 

Her voiced dripped with sarcasm. Probably trying to do 'conversation tip #4' from the dumbass magazine: side with the other person and try to joke around with them. I swear, if there was one thing I absolutely hate about my whiny-ass sister, it's probably how she acts in a **normal **society. When she was just on duty as …whatever her position was in the military, she was vicious and confident, always ready to kill. That was what I liked about. Then there was **this**. Right now, she's like a smart-ass kid without her mother. I mean, she's been in the military so damn long that she doesn't even know how to carry a remotely interesting conversation. Try to talk to her in slang and she'd just look at me funny. That's where she pisses me off. Just like now.

Anyhow, it didn't take her long for her to kill the jokes –good for her since I zoned her out again. She's so damn boring- and talk like a person.

"Nothing new on NESTS yet," Whip finally said after twenty god-forsaken minutes. "My contacts have been lagging lately."

I was too busy looking out the window to react right away. Eyed a couple of the bastards who had it in for me . Like that Kuzunagi bastard –or whatever his name was, the redheaded faggot, and Lin. Pretty sure there were others but they caught my attention from the crowd.

"You think they are having trouble?"

Damn it, women! Just shut up. Your need for attention is so freakin' annoying.

"Probably."

"K', is anything wrong? Don't you like your break?"

You can imagine how fed up I was hearing that. Yap, yap, yap. What did I deserve too have this annoying bitch of a sister? I turned around and scowled at her. With all of my bloody hatred. And what'd that do to her?

Nothing! She just smiled that damn fake smile. Goddamn it!

I felt like hurting her then. I felt like smacking her or kicking her until she bled. My damned conscience nagged me not to do it 'cause we're siblings and crap. Made me feel guilty as hell for a moment. So guilty that my urge to kill her just died on the spot. Still hadn't answered her and I didn't freaking want to. Nagged that she'll try to 'help me' again and my head was nowhere near ready to listen to that lecture again. 

"None of your business."

Then I stamped out. Couldn't stand that fake smile any longer. She looked so god awful when she did it. You see, she probably never smiled too much when she was in the military because whenever she did smile, she looked like she was trying to be the next goddamn Gandhi or something. It so goddamn sickening. She didn't follow me so I felt a little better.

And then he came around.

            So tell me what you think. Should I continue or not? sake_neko wa mou sukare…-_- ---zzz


	2. Maybe I was really thinking about Kula

Kyodai (Siblings)

Disclaimer/AN: I'm broke; don't sue. Wouldn't matter anyways because I don't own SNK/Playmore or any of the characters that appear in the ficcie I've got here. This has **character bashing since** this is supposed to be in the mind of the morose and mentally disturbed K'. 

Author's Note (cont): In the last chapter, the SDM that Maxima hit K' was his 'Bunker Buster'. The reason why I said he hit K' with his fist was because I thought Maxima would kinda wanna sorta hold back on actually hurting his 'buddy'. Sorry for any confusion. If the cussing is bothering you, then don't worry; it isn't as bad in this one. There's some **Japanese references** in here so most explanations will appear at the end for those who truly need it. BTW, Kuzunagi is roughly translated as _'shitty sword'_. :)

Yeah, that's right. He appeared. The guy who's ten times as yappy as my whiny-ass sister and the official boot licker of that Kuzunagi bastard; the guy who teamed up with me when I first premiered in that damned KOF tournament. You know, that guy in that blue ghetto high-school outfit. Ah…God, I said it earlier…

Well, it doesn't really matter. I'm actually getting worn out by remembering all of this crap about summer and I really forgot the reason why I was even talking about it. I mean, come on, who really wants to remember 135 days of listening to my whiny-ass sister trying to 'help me'? So why the hell should I…gah!…My head's killing me all of a sudden…!

Wait…actually…I just remembered something else. It was before I knew my whiny-ass sister…again. Even before I met Maxima. I think I got something. Damn it, I lost it!

…What? I don't have photographic memory or any of that shit so I can't pull things out just like that. I gotta actually think about it. It's freaking hard with all of that NESTS crap…Wait, it's back. It looks like NESTS. Think there's someone else there who I recognize. Yeah, right before that Kuzunagi bastard came around.

What the hell? There's this pale freak in the mirror…he's crawled up somewhere in a cell. He's moving around for some reason, like he's trying to see something outside. He's saying something…yelling his bloody head off. What the…? He's crying? Why the hell is he crying like a pussy?

All right, that's enough of this memory. There's more but it's all blurry and it makes as much sense as these damn emotions I got inflicted by. 

Oh, yeah. That's why I was remembering the summer. Because of…um…Yabuki. Yeah, that's his name. Damn NESTS; if anything I'll make them pay for leaving me a hellish memory span. Remembering things are always a bitch and having problems doing it doesn't help make me feel like I'm anyone worthwhile. I'm more like the irritating dumbass that's got the attention span of a bleeding vegetable. Someday, I'll find your piece-of-shit base and spit, curse, slap, and ass-kick anything and anyone that I find in it!

            Anyhow, I was ditching my whiny-ass sister when Yabuki came around the corner with that constant, dumb smile on his face. Don't get me wrong. I don't hate the guy or anything because at least I know that he's honest; it's just sometimes when he was around, even if he was…tolerable, he'd do something that was so bloody embarrassing that'd it either make you wanna laugh at him, laugh with him, or pretend that you never even knew him. Kinda like that one time where he mistook his girlfriend for that pansy-of-a-man Nikaido and almost kissed the bastard. In a bar…on a busy night… with a voice so loud it couldn't have been missed by any drunkard there. That's what Maxima gets for buying that dumbass some alcohol. Stuff like that… God, I'm remembering quite a bit now.

            He looked happy to see me. A **real** happy and not something as mechanical as my whiny-ass sister. At first, he just stared. Stared like there was some pretty jewels hidden on me or something. Seeing him stare like that reminded me of those cheesy-ass shows that Maxima watches every once in a while where they've got this dramatic music playing and crap because there's some sort of amazing plot twist or something. Yeah, it made me as nervous as hell. He looked like he was remembering the… 'good old times', which probably meant all of those times when he pestered me about my damn flame. He couldn't believe I was standing there in front of him –or was he denying something? Me? I didn't know what the hell to think seeing him again… and I still don't. Just wanted him to stop looking at me like that. Thought maybe a good kick to the head would change that.

            Before my desire to kick him back to reality actually happened, Yabuki snapped outta of…whatever the hell was bothering him, and got around to actually talking. A fatal mistake on my freaking part. Should have kicked him when I had the chance.

            "Oh! K'-san!*"

            He latched onto my arm like it was his ever-present memo book and shook it with a helluva lot of energy. Nearly broke my damn arm off. And then he gave me this suffocating hug that practically made my goddamn eyes pop out of their sockets. Really wanted to push him away, but all I could do was gag. Besides, I still felt like shit from Maxima's SDM. 

            Still, somehow it felt good to be remembered by him after a few years. It was strange. Nobody was as happy as he would be seeing me. No one from that god-forsaken NESTS, not Maxima, not…Whip, not even a complete stranger that'd actually try to talk to me. It screwed around with my head but not as much as what he said next.

            "How are you doing, K'-san? How's my KOF friend doing?"

            That word. That word that I looked up in the damned dictionary for and still had no idea what the hell it meant. That word that I had only heard coming out of Yabuki's mouth. That word that even the simplest prick could understand with as much effort that he needed to pick his nose. That word: friend. What the hell did it mean to be one? 

            He unattached himself and watched me for a bit. I must've looked like I was mulling over the question because Yabuki just kept on talking. But, unlike my whiny-ass sister, I actually **heard** all the crap that he yapped about.

            "Looks like you're doing well! Kusanagi-san** (never did like hearing that Kuzunagi's name, but I let this one slide) said that everybody from KOF would be here! I'm so glad to see that you made it too! I was worried that he was pulling another prank on me again."

            This guy was chatty too, but for some reason, I actually listened. I didn't zone out at all like I did with my whiny-ass sister. Thinking about now, I was probably happy to see him. I mean, he was the first person I actually met up with other than the bitches. After spending so much time with a Canadian cyborg and a yakking women for three weeks –which is equal to Hell itself- and dealing with a half-sane, half-blood thirsty mind, I was actually beginning to miss the guy. But this self-conversation that he was having was riding along the borders of my shitty tolerance.

            "Hey, are you hungry? Want me to get you something? Wait, lemme guess, beef jerky, right? But do you want to do something else? We could go grab a bite at the barbeque that they've got down there. Or maybe we can bribe Maxima into buying us some liquor from that American bar that they've got down there? Oh! Or maybe you wanna see what Benimaru's up to? It'd be like old times again wouldn't it? Or maybe you'd…?"

            "SHUT UP!" 

            I had to practically yell my bleeding head off in his face. He was saying so much so fast that he didn't even leave a chance for me to even say a damned "No". It was either that or a smack to his head with an all-too-ready fist of spite. He looked a little hurt and I felt so damned ashamed that it made me feel guilty as hell. I couldn't stand the look he gave me so I just turned away. 

            "I just wanna be alone."

            "…Okay…"

            What I said was almost the truth. It was more like "I'm basically alone right now." I didn't want to be anywhere near my whiny-ass sister (for obvious reasons that don't need to be repeated again) and, knowing his freaky-ass sweet tooth, Maxima was probably raiding every bakery that his crazed mind could find. Yeah, I was alone to basically find a freaking new way to shove my hate up my ass. Thinking about that only screwed around with my head more.

            When I glanced back at Yabuki, he was walking away. Depressed, disappointed… damned conscience. I felt guilty…that was the only thing I was sure of how I felt right then. It was a feeling that I didn't feel too often. Each time made me feel like shit. So bad that when I would be alone it'd be all that I'd be thinking about. It'd make me feel helpless and stupid; and those were two feelings I can damn well not like to have. 

            What the hell…he's not all that bad. 

            I followed him out. He noticed this and he lead the way. Out of the hallway and out of the hotel. But from then on, no one said anything. I kinda smiled when I caught one or two of those KOF bastards glaring my way. It added something to my block of stupid pride. 

            But that was probably the only good thing about the trip.

*san= respectful and polite way of saying 'sir' or 'mister'. Yes,  Shingo's a dork. :)

**Kyo Kusanagi= all together his name is something like 'the grass sword of Kyoto' or something along those lines. Supposed to be dealing with the whole holy weapon stuff that made the Sacred team in '97. Anyone wanna tell me what they think it is translated?

Blahbitty, blah, yargharble! With that said, please review. ^_^


	3. The food does stuff to me

Kyodai (Siblings)

Disclaimer/AN: SNK shall never die so long as fans still remember it; broke fans like me who, by the way, do not own the company in anyway. Or KOF. Or Playmore. So don't sue poor little old me. Beware of small character bashings! Most Japanese reference is mentioned in the previous chapter and newer ones are marked with * and explained at the end. R/R please! '_'

We walked out for…God knows how long. I wasn't really paying attention to anything anyways. Hurt too much to care. All that really got through was how much I hated the damn sun stinging my eyes and how much of a dumbass I was for leaving my good shades at that fake hotel. Guess my head was still as numb as hell from that damned SDM. 

Nothing really got through to me. Which was actually as weird-ass as my memories because I'm always thinking about five billion freaking things at once. I just…I dunno. It was like I was stoned or something; I just didn't feel anything. 

Now I really was a bleeding walkin' vegetable. The bitches said that this was the reason why I should have gone on a break all of those god-forsaken times, but I never bought into their bull. How the hell should I know why my damned head does this anyway? Just thinking was too much for me. 

All I remember is following Shingo to this shitty barbeque and that he told me to wait somewhere. Everything else before is just too goddamn fuzzy to remember any of them. I think…I just watched the waves…

…The sea… I think I remembered something when I saw it… Something that I thought I knew. Something that wasn't as fake as hell like all the other damn things I came to know. It was… I dunno… something **real**. Something that made me know that my whiny-ass sister really is my whiny-ass sister.

It was when I was still a brat…just a kid who was five times as stupid as any other brat that was there. They were training us. Butchering us was more like it. Once a week, they'd make us do these damned 'stretching tests' where'd they'd tie our hands together behind our heads and tried to make us do something like jump over this freaking 15 foot wall, with only one of your stubby-ass legs. I was just a kid too…barely old enough to say 'damn' and understand it. 

If you made it by doing some freaky-ass leap, you'd get 10 lashings. If you were able to make it half way, you'd get 50 less lashings for not being able to do it. And that was 100. And a sure fire way to get splattered in front of everybody. 

For some reason -and I dunno why - they had this music playing in there that had 'nobility fag' and 'pansy-ass aristocrat' plastered all over it. Had a whole bloody orchestra in there or something every godforsaken time we were there. It made me so goddamn mad every time I'd hear it. 

I wanted to beat the living shit of the guys laughing at us from behind that damned window, but I was just a stupid kid. I couldn't have done anything then even if I wanted to. Probably still the same…

            Yeah, just another reason why I hate those damned NESTS.

            Anyhow, there was this one time where me and a lotta other kids busted outta there and tried to get out. We were running for our freaking lives that day, and those people didn't even give a damn whether or not we fell for some of their freaking laser booby traps and got out of them alive. There were two boys who got caught. I never saw them again. I was running the whole damn time and I was dragging this girl with me. We barely nicked by one of those traps when a damn guard caught up to us. 

I took him down with the 'three kicks': one to the shin, one to the crotch, and one to the head. Bloody idiot was no machine so I was lucky. Damn lucky. I had to thank one of the kids who taught me that, but I'm pretty sure he's dead now.

At first, I was proud but…it felt like I really didn't do it. Like I was another one of them dumbass guards. A thing that might as well be tossed out like trash. A thing that people step their freaking steeled-toed boots on. A thing that had someone else memories and could only talk using their words. Thinking like that made me feel helpless…

I hate that feeling.

I was mulling over this too long 'cause I didn't even hear the girl crying next to me. I just saw her bawling her eyes out, upset as all hell. Fists over her eyes, mouth wailing…God, I even zoned her out then. I just saw her lips move. I shouldn't worry her like that or I should be more careful next time…she said stuff like that. I remember her crying; I just didn't hear her whining. 

Probably should've though 'cause then the guy who'd give the lashings came to us. I don't remember what exactly he looked like; just some gay-ass coat and a stupid mustache. The kids would point out how 'dorky' and 'lame' he'd be, but they'd shut their mouths when he came around. I'd usually join in 'cause I hated the rat bastard as much as anyone of them. Right at that moment, though, I couldn't say a damn word. Not even to my sister who was shaking the hell outta me. Didn't mean that I wasn't going to do anything though.

  He was about ready to say something when I spat in his eyes and made a break for it with… Whip. We were running to a light we saw from the outside. Another guard came in front of us. This time I didn't even stop; I just kept going. It gets a little blurry what exactly happens, but I'll keep on going just for the hell of it. 

Anyways, this other guard came in front of us with a whip. I was still looking over my shoulder for that 'Hitler freak' so I didn't see him. My sis did though, and actually caught the tip of the blasted thing with her freaking bare hands. Before she could lose to the bloody tug-of-war, I gave the moron the 'three kicks' and he was down. Tch, the worst waste of a thousand dollars: invest it into security guards who can easily get their ass whooped by two measly kids.

A couple other guards were about as pathetic as this sucker. They aren't even worth mention so I'll just skip ahead.

We made it to the light. Screw whatever, sis thought! We **were** going to make it! I don't have to have to hold sis' hand anymore because we both knew where to go now! We're gonna be free!

I actually remember my feet pounding on that metal floor…I remember the sun stinging my eyes when we first saw its light. I remember sis laughing as she ran faster and ahead of me. I remember not giving a damn whether or not there was a trap somewhere up ahead. I kept thinking that this was the last time I'd have to hear the damned music and me and sis would be free from NESTS. 

Then, when we got there, all we saw was the sea. No floor beyond the spot where we stood. Just the blue waves a fucking fifty feet below us. 

Whip didn't see the floor had given out below us, so she tried to catch the edge with her whip. Nothing was there though; it couldn't latch on to anything. I ended up catching the end of it and watching her dangle from it. You'd think that'd give me a smug satisfaction…but it doesn't. 

I tried to pull her up, but, with my puny-ass muscles, it didn't happen. It felt like my whole damn body was going to be ripped off with her. I was going to try harder and that's when… God, I'm not screwing around I say this… 

And that's when, for some God-awful reason, I swore I could hear that damned orchestra playing in my head.

Then that damned 'Hitler wannabe' caught up with us and… 

I tried to protect to her… I think. I dunno; something happened… I can't remember. It's basically a whole load of shit from there. Maybe if…nah, nothing's coming up. Ask my whiny-ass sister about the rest 'cause that's all I can remember. All that I know is that she made it out and hopped into the military while I was eventually injected with that damned Kuzanagi's DNA or something and grew up to be a natural freak to society. 

Anyways, Yabuki came back with some food before I could think about it anymore. It left a sour taste in my mouth so I was once again glad that he came around. The thought of me actually caring for my whiny-ass sister usually does. 

Maxima has the freaking guts to say that being with her has actually softened me up a bit but he's wrong; it's making me more pissed off. Where does he go by saying this anyways? He doesn't know me. He's just someone who **used** to be paid to protect me back in that shitty '99 tournament. Now he's just trying to be a parent to me…or something. He's already got a wife somewhere so I'm just wondering why he just doesn't go back to Canada for her. Well, I think he's got a wife 'cause I remember someone saying he did.

 Yabuki began talking before I could think about it anymore.

"Here, try this! It's made of beef and it's a little tender. I don't remember what Kim-san had said it was, but it's something that his wife made for the occasion. Terry-san likes it a lot too! Try some!"

Looked like shit-on-a-stick but I tried it anyways. Still looked better than half of the other food I saw some people scarping. I swallowed that damned thing as fast as I could. When he asked how'd it taste five times, I said:

"It's lousy…"

"Eh?! It's not good? Aw, I thought you'd like it because it's beef! I couldn't find any beef jerky so I thought that that would do be the same. Ah, it must be the texture of it right? It's not the same so you don't like it! Oh, and since it doesn't have the toughness you can't rip it apart like you would with jerky! Okay, now I see. Next time I'll be careful and I'll be sure to give you something that you'd like."

You know, maybe this was one of the reasons why I could stand Yabuki: he'd answer himself with what I was thinking before I even have to say anything. I didn't know if this was something he did all the time, but when he'd 'talk' to me he was always like this. Annoying sometimes but at least he saves me the trouble of doing anything. Too bad my whiny-ass sister doesn't do that.

We took off anyways when I was finished with the beef…thing. Doing this actually reminded of that one time where we stole Maxima's 'bike' and went out for awhile just for the hell of it. It was awhile before we would have the chance to fight in another round of that damned KOF and I was bored enough to do it. We went out up into the mountains and saw the lake. We saw some people skinny-dipping too nothing else really. He blabbered all about how worried he was about that Kuzunagi bastard, this Yuki chick, how he wanted to learn how to create a flame like I did… lots of things. How his parents worried about him entering tournaments, how he would worry about this test in some class in school, how he was going to spend time with his girlfriend tomorrow. 

Listening to him made me think…

…that maybe I could do the same…

…that if I were to actually live by my own ambitions…

            Well…I'm getting too damn sentimental… I need some beer… 

I wanna momentarily blab out something here 'cause I've got the time and the patience to do it and practically no one else is reading this-which means I have the excuse to manipulate this to whatever means I deem necessary, so there: P. 

For a while, I just forgot that I even wrote this. I just wasn't inspired for some reason. So I went to the Getty Museum in LA and I saw this display thingy that they got there called 'Passions'…er, or at least I think that's what it was called –stupid neko get no sleepy so get no memory _. 

Anyways, it was basically a trippy video tour thingy where they slow-mowed 'actors' who tried to portray basic emotions like sadness, happiness, frustration…the works. I'd have to actually say that I pretty much thought that most of it was kinda lame, but there was this one screena-mabobber that showed people looking down at something and walking away looking depressed and stuff. You don't see what they're so upset about seeing because the way that it was positioned only **showed **the people. One or two of their expressions just made me say "Well, everybody kinda does that." (i.e. a lady crying, a man looking back while walking away, yadda yadda), but the very last guy just looks. He doesn't walk away, he's not crying, he's not doing any final rights or anything like that. He just stands there with these desolate eyes and looks. 

And then I thought, "That reminds me of that dysfunctional punk, K'." So that's the real reason why I wanna post another chapter. BTW, you can go to the Getty if you want and tell me how wrong I am in my lame interpretation; just tell me what else you've thought about all those other display thingies they've got and we're even. :) 

R/R! Reviews are what keep me going. _


	4. What the hell is Dance Dance Revolu?

Kyodai (Siblings)

Disclaimer/ AN: I'm not from SNK/Playmore so I don't own KOF. Too bad 'cause I really wanted to strangle K' when he went all ghetto with the 2000 thingy. Why rip off your glove only to sew the damn thing on again? I was expecting a new psycho glove or something where he does a trippy berserker rage thingy. :) Sorry for late chapter… sake_neko wa chooo aho nanda ze! (I'm really a dumbass) o_o Stick with me on this one…

Me and Yabuki ditch the damn beach and head more into town. Good thing too 'cause I could swear I felt someone stalking us or something. Made me pissed off 'cause there's just too many people out there who'd wanna kick my ass. My head still was eating the living shit outta me so fighting would just send me to rot in that fake hotel room again. And I'd probably kill someone or smash something before that happened.  

Least usually I would if it weren't for all of the damn memories that keep flowin' in. They're just coming like mad and I can't control it. Then there's this friend thing that I still don't get. Both of them just like to screw me over. Keeps distracting me. Probably wouldn't even cuss decently 'cause I wouldn't even see an insult coming to me. Nah, I'd probably just stall and say some dumbass thing like, "Your mom, you bully." 

…Damn, that's weak… 

So I had to get outta there. Hell, I felt like I shit just being there. Being surrounded by a mob of drooling, drunk-ass, rat bastards or loud, shit-head bitches just wasn't my thing. I have to live with it. 

Yabuki didn't mind; he was leading the way anyways. I didn't mind; he kept his mouth shut.

Saw some chicks on the sidewalk eating some sweet-ass ice cream or something. Couldn't help but think of my damn whiny-ass sister taking me out on another god-forsaken break… like that one time… 

She was all hyped up on another crap-ass thing in that magazine. That I had to change my 'beef fetish' and 'open my horizons' so I won't die as quickly or something. It's like she wanted to stab the remains of my pride and shoot my balls with that damn gun of hers. Zoned her out until she said something like 'going to a café just this once'. Saw her try to give me… whatever the hell she thought was…cute and plead like she was buttering me up for the final kill. God, I just wanted to tear those bleeding eyes outta her sockets and stuff it down her mangled throat. 

'Cause then she started that damn lecture again.

Well, I dunno what convinced me –Maxima pleading with me all the time to go to that damn bakery or …Whip repeating that damn 'we should be a family' lecture for the fifteenth billion damn time- but I went along with it. 'Just once', I held in that "Shut the fuck up" that was screaming in my mind and said "…what the hell…" 

Anyways, we went to the damn café and she just started to order some pansy-ass shit that was on the display. Maxima… well, at least I already knew he'd do that; just with five times more than Whip had got. Wanted to smoke but that whiny-ass sister stole all my drags when I wasn't looking. She did that finger thing and looked so damn smug that I just had to remind her –with the loudest goddamn voice that I could manage, I swear- about the freaking seven pounds she had gained from eating this shit. I saw her look all upset and I damn near laughed at her stupidity. Felt damn proud when I saw some people stare and leave. Hell, I wanted to… was going to too.

But then there was the whole fact that she had tied my legs to the chair I was sitting in. Then she did magazine tip #4: breathe slowly and count calmly to ten. Made me so damn sick to see Maxima doing nothing. He just muttered something and updated his damn database again. When the crap we were waiting for came, I just ate it; I wanted to get it all over with. No surprises and nothing I'd wanna try I again. Whatever the hell I got was shit… too damn sweet. But I didn't seem to care about that this time… I just saw what I never really _saw_ before.

Hell, they were smiling. They actually looked satisfied… like they had finally connected with me just 'cause they saw me eat. It wasn't freaking fake… they were just so damned pleased…

And I didn't know why.

What the hell is wrong with me… sticking to the past like it was my damn salvation...? Nothing good comes outta remembering…just screws around with my head and smacks the shit outta me. Tells me that I'm worthless and helpless, and I can't do a damn thing about it… that I'm a splitzed freak made by some goddamn scientist at NESTS… that I've got no purpose other than to do things that I dunno or don't wanna do… 

I'm sick of feeling worthless… I need beer _now_. 

Anyhow, we were walking some ways in the city and we finally reached where he wanted us to go. I was just about ready to leave.

It was a damn arcade.

When he saw me walking away, he was frantic. He was trying to keep up with me, trying to stop me from leaving his sight. 

"K'-san! Please don't go! C'mon, not even a game or two? Not even some Dance Dance Revoulu- hey, don't go! I'm sorry! I didn't know you hated this type of thing! Actually, I thought you'd be really good at it…Wait up, will you?"

I could just see the disappointment and I just didn't wanna care. But then for some reason I felt all guilty and numb. And damn _helpless_. I dunno why and that's what pissed me off. What the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just keep walking? 

I felt like kicking my own ass; something's not right here. I'm felt so damned miserable dragging my half-ass self away –God, actually waiting for him at one point- to the nearest bar I could see. Tired of seeing crap that I just hate, tired at trying to argue with myself, and tired at trying to understand it. I want beer.

Yabuki didn't seem to mind too much until I actually walked inside. He was panicking even more than from earlier, but at least this time he was quieter –wanted to slap that bastard if screamed in my ear again.

"K'-san! What are you doing? We're still minorities! We can't get any alcohol here! We're more likely to get caught or kicked out! Look, we're better off looking for some other place for this type of thing. See? There's Mary-san and Vanessa-san are sitting at the bar right now! One of them will arrest us or something and then we'll never hear the end of it! Let's go, K'-san!"

"Tch. You mean that blonde, so-called secret agent drunken on her ass? The other one's not much more better. Who gives a shit? I wanna be here anyways. Who told you to come with me?"

"Well, I…"

I didn't wanna hear his answer. I walked up to the counter and ordered the hardest thing they had. Tch, like Yabuki knew anything. That red headed tramp was just there rooting me on and the other one was practically barfing out her pity. I was about ready to chug it all down and forget all of the misery that was killing me…

'Till that damn Yabuki swiped it away from me and splashed every damn drop away on the floor. That fucking… 

Goddamn wanted rip him apart, fry his insides, kick the bones to the stray dogs; anything that I could even think of I just wanted to do it right then and there. I swear, I wanted to just kill him more than my whiny-ass sister or any of those bastards from NESTS. That was my damn drink that I had wanted for hours on end and he just wasted it all like it was the damn trash that was in that damn Kuzunagi's life.  

But all of that just damn disappeared… All he did was say one damn thing and all of it just went away. Goddamn it! He even lead me outta there and it was all with that one **damn word**! ****

**"**No."

…What the hell is wrong with me…?

Yeah for me another chapter~~! ^o^ Plze R/R


	5. So she really is here

Kyodai (Siblings)

Disclaimer/AN: KOF is an SNK-Playmore (oh a new name :P) classic. I don't own it so don't sue. In fact, I'm quite sure that the most you'll get outta me is the snot from my nose and the drool from my slumber. 

I like K' just as much as I like that badass Sol from Guilty Gear; they're both a strange mix between being nonchalant and cocky to a raging type of broodiness. Ah, what would I do without those dysfunctional pyromaniacs? :) Sorry, Kyo and Iori; you guys are just too bland for me (and the thought of you guys "getting it on" together greatly disturbs me). 

=All of the * are translated at the end of the chapter=

"Of all the things I lost, I miss my mind the most." -unknown

            Well, what the hell… I was giving up liquor to do this 'Dance Dance' thing. Yeah, he dragged my sorry ass all the way back to that damned arcade and made me do it. I really didn't want to follow the damn lights or any crap like that but he just kept on saying that I should. In fact, he even had the 'honor' of showing me how to work the shitty thing. I nearly busted up when I saw him; he looked like a stoned dumbass flailing his arms all over the place, stomping on the ghetto lights, and shouting, "I'm Shingo the Ringo! Bust up my groove!! Ariya? Otto! Uwah!*" with his thick Jap accent. Hell, there was a whole crowd just standing there telling him to shut the hell up or rollin on the floor. I was all ready to walk away when he wanted me to do it; I wasn't ready to be laughed at for knowing jack. 

            Besides… the lights already reminded me of something…Something that I would leave me awake cussing and kicking everything around me.

            …Think I was still a brat… Yeah, still the snot nosed, shit head kid from before…think that I wasn't with …Whip anymore. Didn't hear her whining…didn't hear her crying… didn't hear her laughing… God, why the hell would I care about that?

            Anyways, I was still screwed at NESTS so I still knew nuthin really… just how to fight and cuss. Least I think I was… just see a lotta hallways and other shit… it's all blurry. Musta mean that I don't like this one too much. 

We were all tied up and hanging from somewhere. Some guys were practically trying to crack their skulls open; they were so damned scared. All I remember was that there were doing some sorta body check. Guess to see whether any of us had any brains left so they smash the living shit outta them some more. I'd been through one or two of these damn things before so I was just practically taking a nap.

            There was this faggot in a coat looking at us. A real rat bastard. We'd call him the 'molester' cause he'd **always** wanna touch us. Called us his 'precious pets' and took a real liking to boys. Said that some of were trash but good enough…or perfect for whatever the hell he thought was good. Like good enough to experiment on with some freak-ass implants. I remember that that was the time that he walked through my section. 

            Saw him and all I wanted to do was do the thing that I would always do to him: kick and spit at him with whatever I had. Hated that bastard's goddamn smirk; always wanted to tear his lips off and graffiti the walls with them. He caught one of my kicks and just about laughed every damn time he saw me. Said that I was "special". Good enough for plan he had. 

            Pretty sure I know **now** what that was. It was that god-forsaken DNA transfer of that acid head Kuzunagi that they did on  me three years ago. God-awful times they were…wanted to kill myself so I could have just ended the misery that I was going through. 

            I wasn't the only one that they did it on. I guess I was just one of the few who was still remotely sane after the whole goddamn thing was done. I was the best one outta the group; had a burning hand that was as bloody as hell. Damn thing hurts like a bitch without the glove. That damn glove…made me feel like I was a cripple. Like I couldn't live without the damn thing with this bloody curse on me…

            But at least I was still alive…

Think there were three guys who just blew up right next to me… some that I never knew their names but talked to every once in awhile. They were gone then…everything flew everywhere… in my mouth, in my hair…everywhere. Two other guys were all on fire and rolled around all over the place… practically begging for mercy, to God, to whoever the hell they could think of… they didn't last. Some other guys were like me 'cept they were tearing some parts outta themselves. Happy to know that they could finally escape…like they were finally riding on a bloody train to paradise. One guy survived that one… never saw him again. A bloody tragedy is what Maxima said. Like he'd know… he didn't feel like he'd lost everything that day. 

He didn't know what it felt like to be helpless.

I couldn't see anyone else. Just felt some guy drag me in front of that faggot again. Made me bow in front of that heartless bitch like I was "unworthy" of  him. I was freaking so pissed off… more than I've ever been in my life. Wanted to shove my flaming hand down his throat and explode every goddamn organ that I'd could. But I was just held down by too many punks…and I felt like shit that day.

That damn son of a bitch… all he said was that I was a "failure" and that I was "not to his expectations"…that I was like the "rest of the trash"… I don't give a damn what the hell he thought; I just wanted to kick his ass for doing what he did. Leaving the puddles and corpses to rot in the room; no damn conscience in his being as he looked through his glass room; nothing but his half-assed disappointment of **his** greatest failure.

Goddamn NESTS… greatest piece of pansy-assed scientists on earth…best freakshow for those damned, faggoty aristocrats was us. 

I hate being used.

They threw me in this room and from then on I have no damn idea that they made shitty ass clones of me. All I felt was pain and… those damn lights. Damn neon, ever blinding lights that just kept flashing all over the place. Burned my eyes just looking at them. Hell, they're the reason why I use my shades. 

            Every time I see those lights, I think of-

Yabuki dragged me on that damn board so I wouldn't have to think about it anymore. Tch, probably thought that I was chickened out and dragged me up there with him. Well, after a few takes on it he was right on one thing:

I was good at it.

Did better than anyone there. Probably really didn't miss anything… music was aight so I got used to the game fast. Was stepping all over place and getting it done so we could just leave. Yabuki tried to make me do every song but I quit after three; just didn't have the willpower to go on. 

Anyhow, we got out of that place right afterwards. Yabuki was damned pleased (least one of us was) that we were finally done. He was all practically slamming me on the ground; patting me on the back more than once and telling me how "cool" I was and whatever the hell he wanted to say. 

"Wow, K'-san! Sugoi desu yo!** You were all over the place! I'm never that good, even when my girlfriend is with me! And she's good. Man, now I wanna try and be as good as you. Man, that was your first time and were practically perfect! Teach me how to do that sometime!"

I said I would so he'd get his mouth shut. He went on about how great I was for a little longer and then got quiet. We walked a bit of ways until we reached another shop or something. Yabuki went to buy something, leaving me to look around the streets for the person I felt following us. 

Yeah I didn't forget that person. Probably watched me make an ass of myself when I was on that Dance Dance thing. Been trailing us for awhile and hadn't stopped ever since we left the beach. I was sure this time; damn sure now. There was someone around. And I was getting sick of trying to ignore 'em.

"Come on out, you damned stalker; I know you're here." I looked around for anything that could move and spoke up again, "If you're not going to, I'll just hunt for **you**." 

Then I felt something. Something was coming. I jumped just before I felt the thing coming and saw everything below me turn white. Shit. Hell, not now. I wasn't really up to this now. Just don't come now.

When I landed, I saw her come out of the alleyway; decked out in her purple jumpsuitand with her ice blue hair swishing all around her. She was exactly the same from a few months ago. Young, little, and all the more ready to kick my ass. Her eyes shot straight at mine; still as cold and unfeeling as it was before.

Kula was there.  

* These are just random sounds that there some Japanese make when they screw up. Hehheh, I like Shingo being a dork. :P

** roughly translated as "That was great!" except said in a polite way… Hm…

Yah, finaly got a Kula sighting! I hope it wasn't too tacky. I mean, they're supposed to like each other and everything. I'm determined to get this thing done! R/R plze


	6. Am I losing it?

Disclaimer/AN: I've got nothing except a bad temper so don't go around saying that any of these characters are mine 'cause they're all made by SNK-Playmore. Although, it would be kickass if one day I came over there for a job or something. 

Well, I must say that I'm a little proud of how things have turned up for K' in 2003. Finally over his fetish for NESTS but still being whipped by Maxima to being the "good guy". Ha! I wanna play '03 just to see if there's a win pose of him and Kula. :) 

Remember all * is always translated at the end of the chapter. BTW, the * is Japanese if you didn't know. 

Kyodai

So there she was. I knew she was around. Damn, never could pin down how I ever knew. Maybe it's her frozen stature. Or her whole pale complexion. Damn it. Seeing her isn't making anything seem easier. Just makes things worse.

When I saw her everything seemed to warp around me like I was on some acid trip or something. All of it was just slow motion… no sound, no feeling, no life. Thought about all of those times the bitches had nagged to me about her. Thought about all of the times when I saw her when I was still in NESTS. Thought about all of the times she came into my head. And every time came up with the same thing. 

Miserable. I just felt miserable.

Yabuki came outta the store and slipped on the frozen asphalt. I would've laughed if I knew that it wouldn't cost me a crow bite from her. I had to keep my guard up; I knew I couldn't lose to this kid. It'd just be embarrassing, but not only that it would've—

"Ite~~! Oi, K-san! Naze omai wo…?" *

"Damaterou. Ore wa koisu wo korosu." *

"Eh~~?!"

After that there was silence. Not a damn word from her. In those naive eyes of hers was just cold sympathy for the devil. She just had fifty billion calculations of how to start killing me. That evil little thing was serious. She saw me and wanted to kick my sorry ass until I could taste her steeled-toe boot in my gut. No words of regret, no last chance speech, no goddamn way to get anyone of us outta this. Was thinkin' crap like that at the time. 

I swear, I just wanted it to all end then. Both of us already knew how wicked NESTS could be… both of us were half-blood crazed with the redundant minds of all of the innocent fools around us… both of us were just so tired of seeing each other like this… I wanted to either burn that little shrimp into a crisp or be crushed by her ice. Anything felt good at the time. 

Because I just don't understand her.

Every once in awhile I come to wonder what the hell that girl thinks at night. Candy? Skating? Killing me? She probably didn't have to think too much on that last one 'cause she was ready to go. No stallin'; just waiting for me to charge her… waiting for me to screw up. She's like every other goddamn NESTS in that way. Always under minding me, taunting my skills, making them all shitty with their huge ass ego. 

Except she was different. 

I could tell. Just by the way she talked and moved. There was something that **made** her like the way she was. 

I'd see her and it'd near kill me. Every time. Just **there**…just there to imitate me. Just a girl who was dragged into this because some pansy-ass bastard at NESTS thought it would be fun to ruin another person's life. Just a girl who was dragged outta her home to go through the same god-forsaken torturing process that I had to go through. Just a girl –a doll- who was dragged into this just to stain those pure hands with the same red paint that spilled through her. Just a girl who was dragged into this. 

She was just a girl… and I knew that from the start, damn it. 

I could see her for what she is. I could read her so easily. Screwed around with my head and pride again doing it. I wasn't supposed to feel anything for this girl, but here I was just seeing the whole goddamn life story about her. I wouldn't even need to talk to her to know her. I've been there. I didn't want to be a stuck up hypocrite and say that I 'pity' that pretty girl, because it wouldn't be true. I know-damn it, did I have to learn- the life of a bootlicker to those shitheads at NESTS. If I were one of them, though, I would tell her how meaningless her life was in the scope of NESTS and pull the plug.

Damn it… I'm **_not_** like NESTS. I'm not there to control her life as much as those rat bastards do.

That poor, ignorant, beautiful girl wouldn't even notice it at all… She wouldn't be able to see how much of a girl she really is. All she knew was how she was supposed to act; the way that NESTS had taught her. Every time she was made to go kill someone she would get a treat for her work. And all the while they would just coo away those doubts –those hidden human doubts- saying that she's a good 'girl' for living up to **_their_** standards. That's why I can't understand her… because she couldn't understand _herself_. 

My head rang like mad thinking about it. 

 It stopped for a little bit when that pansy-ass bitch came around. The one with the frizzy black hair and the trippy blue dress. The one who had morphed Kula into the 'girl' that she was today. 

I snarled for a moment. Damn pansy-ass bitch. For some reason, I just wanted to tear her apart for ruining the poor girl that was in trying to kill me. Couldn't she see how much of a monster she was; following the words of those damn rat bastards as if that were the only way this poor girl could live? She pointed her rapier at me and ordered to Kula,

"The same as always, all right?"

And for a brief moment, for a brief sweet moment, I saw all the coldness of her eyes melt away as she nodded. As if she was reassured of what she was programmed to do to me was just a chore. As if everything leading up to my encounter with her was nothing more than a sick little game. As if all of her fears of taking a life was just like that Dance Dance thing; simple and possibly entertaining. Seeing her accept this was practically NESTS winning one over me; she might as well have frozen me and shatter me right then and there. 

It damned near killed me when I saw her return to her cold self. Yabuki was yelling something to me, but all of that didn't seem to matter anymore. I was too goddamned stunned to see how much that poor girl changed to really care. She was ready to kill or be killed. She didn't give a damn if anyone tried to stop her 'cause she just got her "pat on the head". Damn near deadly to touch now.

I wasn't about ready to lose to a girl… but I wasn't about to hurt her either.

She finally came at me. She aimed low for my feet, sliding on the new ice asphalt. Too damn slow to see her in time so I just fell down like the dumbass that I am. When I got up again, she was already coming at me again with a thousand jabs and kicks. I was smarter this time and went past all of that. Her back was open to me but the only thing I could do was stare at her blue hair. She was so freaking open for me and I didn't do a goddamn thing to even hurt her. All I did was look at her. She noticed this and sent a kick tipped with razors at me. I stepped back a bit and watched her spin a kick to my side. What the hell was wrong with me now? It was so bad that Yabuki had to shout, 

"K'-san! She's not going to go easy on you! Don't go easy on her!"

He kinda snapped me outta whatever was bothering me and somehow my concentration came back. When my blood boiled the pain in my head –all of it; everything, even my new emotions- shouted for me to kill the brat. 

Stupid brat. She wouldn't know what was coming. I sent her flying with a minute spike. I didn't want to feel anything when I saw my boot smash her chest but there was that damn feeling of guilt. There was a part of me that wanted to take her away from all of this… to end the misery between us. Must have been mulling too long cause I didn't see her at me again. After she kicked my head twice, all I thought was how that brat was going down.

Screaming at the brat, I sent her blazing with a crow bite. When she got up again, we went at it again. She went high this time with a fierce punch so I went to sweep her off her feet with a roundhouse. But seemed like she was expecting that and sent me flying with her version of the crow bite. Cussing as I got up, I sent her an iron trigger, thinking that would make up for it. But that stupid-ass brat sent it back to me; couldn't dodge so I got fried.

And that's when I lost it. I dunno if it was the thought of that damn Kuzunagi's flame biting at my ass or the fact that I was getting beat by a brat, but something snapped. Anything that I had held back for that girl was gone. I was back in my mission days at NESTS and ready to follow an assassination. And then it just goes shitty.

I look back at it now and the most I remember during that phase was her screaming. First surprised, then in shock, then in agony. I was a damn machine again; just the scared snot-nosed murderer of ten years ago, trying to save his own skin against everyone. I used anything I had back then –training be damned- and the only thing left sometimes were the eyes of the victims. 

There was a time I remember… after that damned DNA torture transfer. I was sent out to test my new flaming abilities. That rat bastard 'Hitler' and the molester were ordering me around then. They were telling me crap like being their hidden ace in their grand ploy. About how my flame played a key in capturing other people for 'testing'… said I was going to be their 'Moses'…that their 'God' was going to be pleased.

I look at it now and laugh at their damned stupidity. What the hell were they on when they said that? I wasn't some pawn of a spiteful 'God' that was going to follow his will. They weren't God because they made me and it was damn hilarious that they thought they were. But there was no choice back then. They had me chained and they could've killed me at any goddamned moment that they pleased. All I could do was follow what they told me to do.

And hate every god-forsaken minute of it.

They sent me out on a co-operation. I was supposed to assassinate some one who had lived with a mind as sick and stupid as they were. I didn't care it was just another life that I had to take. Even when I sent that guy's head to ash, nothing really got to me. I was ready to sneak out of his wealthy wannabe office, when his phone rang. I was curious; I was done with the job too soon anyways so I took the time to hear their message. I heard that message and cringed: it was a boy calling his dad to see if he could still come to pick him up after school. I heard it for an eternity when he hung up. 

Then the guilt hit me. And when it did, it felt like reality wanted to blow me apart. 

I was a dumbass kid so I guess it wouldn't be too surprising when I yelled my brains out. Damn blew my cover, guards came in at once. They were all in shock when I was blazing my hand all over the place. Thought I was a monster… said that I was a bloody scientific nightmare. Then they all shot at me. 

Had to burn the bullets, but I didn't want to hurt them. So I was dancing around yelling and waving my blazing hand like a bloodthirsty maniac. But then they wanted to beat me down. Hell I was so damn scared. I was forced to tear them apart. They came at me so fast… they came and I ripped their flesh with my teeth. They came again and I'd spit their blood in their eyes and puncture their guts with my other hand. They came and I would grab their jaws and snap their teeth.

But if it weren't for him…I would've done her in like them too.

"K'-san! Yamete kudasi! Kuroisho…!"**  
            When I saw again, she was cringing from fright and Yabuki had tackled my ankles. He had to pin me from her; it had got so bad. Kula was crying. I tried to reach out to her and she sprawled away. I stepped out of Yabuki's frantic arms and stood next to the girl. She was so damn scared… so scared. Never thought she could whimper like that. I watched her a little longer before I walked off. Yabuki slid on the ice again and followed me after awhile.

When I was watching her, I wanted to say something. Something to make her understand me… but I couldn't say a damn thing. What could I say to her that'll make her programmed existence understand? I couldn't even stop her tears from falling… reminding me why I couldn't kill her. Her cold eyes filled with all of the things that all NESTS forbade. She looked all right and I was back so there was nothing left to do there anyways. Pointless…and miserable.

Because I couldn't help feeling so damned helpless.

Wow, that was sappy. I hope I got K' like I wanted him to be. R/R please (or flame if you hated it). :P 

* The whole translation between K' and Shingo

"Ow! Hey, K! Why are you?"

"Shut your mouth. I'm gonna kill her."

** "Please stop! If you continue…!"


	7. It's come down to this

Disclaimer/AN: I don't own any of these characters and we all know they belong to SNK-Eolith-Playmore or whatever they are now. Well, been awhile… heh heh… actually lately I've been busy with school and getting over this weird skin condition/rash that the wacko doctors say I have. Well, if anything goes bad then you peoples will know why. In any case, sorry for leaving you guys hanging but these stupid-ass finals and the %$#@*$% 100 fever knocked the living daylights outta me. But that won't stop me from cheering for Watanabe-san at the AA. Saigo ni ganbatte~~! (g/l to the end!) :D

Warning: Just a tad bit more cussing than usual. Made me think that I'd need to up the rating a bit. Or just post this warning up instead. :P

*, if any, are translated at the end of the chapter.

Kyodai

            For some reason everything around me at that time started to become sharp… like I could finally think from all the shit that happened. Everything was making sense again. The thing about Kula? About how I was feelin' miserable and crap? Nah, I wasn't feeling so bad when I was walking away then. Pissed off's more like it.

            It was too damn simple. It went by too damn fast. Something was up. She could have wasted me as easily as I could've wasted her. That girl… she was holdin' out on me; that goddamn, beautiful girl was underestimating me again! Just like when she knew that I wouldn't blast away that god-forsaken cannon that freakin' 'Hitler' made. They all thought that I wouldn't be able to do it and they send her up there to die! "All in a day's work?" Bullshit! Dumbass NESTS! All of them! Even her!

            They just wasted everything and laughed at those who gave a damn! Crazy-ass, faggoty, crackheads! Bloody, pansy-assed, shithead bastards! Fucking ass wipes! All that and she just--! 

How could she allow herself to go into that hellhole? How could she even stand it? Didn't she know that she would get killed if she didn't do what they wanted? Didn't she know the real reason why that blue-dressed bitch hung around her all of the time?! Damned conscience… Goddamn it! Damn your ignorance! Why couldn't you see how they used you?! 

            "K'-san, wait up! Hey, you're walking too fast! Wait, maybe you're mad at me? Why are you so mad? Are you mad that I made you wait outside? Was it because I stopped your fight? No, I get it! You're upset that you saw-"

            Shut the fuck up, Yabuki. I don't need to hear her name right now. 

            "-but, doesn't that blow that she gave you hurt at all? Look, you're dripping blood on the sidewalk... and it looks pretty bad. I thought you would've done something when you were standing next to her, so I didn't say anything right away. Hey, people are staring. They're saying that you got into a fight with a stray dog or something."

Stray dog? Heh, no… she was better than that. She meant more to me than that. She had hurt me in more ways than one… she was weak yet strong. She was beautiful yet stupid. She was everything that I saw before in me and more. 

She was special. She was _something_ to me… a once in the lifetime thing to me. Not going to forget her… ever.

Calmed down a bit when he took me somewhere that sold some medical shit and gave me the bandages. Yeah, she wasn't like any of those whiny whores at the beach. She was the only one who was willing to _really_ try to thrash me. Sure, she was scared when I went out of it… but I was too, I guess. That hadn't happened in years… not since after that transfer. 

Heh… sound like a sick bastard saying this… but she was so damn amusing when she got the shit scared outta her. First time that she ever looked real to me. Guess it was the first time I actually got a good look at her too. Most of the time I'm just waiting for her to hit me so I could counter anything that she threw at me. Never paid much attention to her face as much as I did right there. Made me realize how young she really was… and how much she could bleed.

I have to get my mind off of her. She's great and all, but she's makin' me feel soft again. Better to move on than to listen to myself yammer like one of the bitches.

So I cleaned myself up a bit and wrapped the bandages around the gash she did on my arm. Must've been jumping with an icicle… looked like it was aimed towards my neck this time. Must've been desperate. Tricky little thing she was. Think I smiled, 'cause Yabuki went to say,

"See? Doesn't it feel better to get your mind off the pain?"

For once I had to agree with him. Didn't feel like ripping anyone apart anymore. I was finally me again and not… whatever the hell I was earlier. God, I remembered a lot when I'm like that. Most of it was what would happen when I was done. Freaky-ass things could happen when I stayed like that. Like cannibalism. 

I don't wanna lose control like that again. 

Yeah, that's happened before… that damn Kuzunagi's DNA goes outta wack once in awhile because I'm not from their bloodline and I used the flame too much or some shit like that. First time it happened was during that mission; the second time made me wanna cut ties with NESTS. Don't remember any of the other times that it happened.

NESTS never makes anything good; there's always something wrong with something. Heard it's a thing that clones did when they were too jacked up somewhere. Whether it was the head, the body, or the whole damn process; they sure as hell didn't tell me. In my case, they could care less anyhow 'cause they were too damned high to do any god-forsaken research on it. They just labeled me as a goddamn clone and left it at that.

Goddamn it… I'm not a clone. All I did was get injected with Kuzunagi's damn DNA. I'm me…! Not some scientific puppet for those NESTS bastards!

…Maybe Maxima would know something about it… he cared more about NESTS than I did 'til they axed his best friend. 'Sides, this whole shit's been on my mind for a while. 'Bout time I knew more about it at least…

So it could never happen again.

Was about to get up again until Yabuki stopped me for some reason.

"I was going to give you these before but, well, y'know. At least you won't have to squint anymore with these."

Then he tossed me the shades. Orange. Guess they weren't bad 'cept orange wasn't really my thing. What the hell. He had a point at least; the damn sun was too much for me right now. So I wore the damn things. Still think I have them somewhere today; might wear them later just for the hell of it.

"…Thanks…"

"Hey, anytime for my KOF friend."

God, that word again. Knew how earlier I had no idea what the hell it meant… now it was kinda different. He kinda grew on me now, but the fact that he'd still be willing to kiss that Kuzunagi's ass marked him down on respecting him entirely. Grew a little uncomfortable by this and walked off. Was kinda annoyed that he followed me this time, but I didn't say anything. Least he didn't nag me like …Whip did all of the time. 

Anyways, we walked off again for a little while. Who knew where we were going? I sure as hell didn't, but I was leadin' the way anyhow. Where the hell was Maxima anyways?

Came around to thinkin' about how these new emotions were finally startin' to make sense after I had fought with Kula. All of the memories comin' in too… they were related somehow. Part of the past that I had lost somewhere along the way… everything that I had doubted was makin' sense again. 

Hell, I started to see why that women kept on repeating that damned lecture all of the time and why Maxima still hung around me. They _cared. _They really cared for me… and I didn't. And it frustrated the hell outta me. Was just like those rat bastards at NESTS. 

Started to feel kinda bad then too… had that kinda feeling when I've felt like fucked up and it was really all my fault. Well, that's how I am but there's more to it now. I was just being the ass and sayin' that I would do as I pleased when all I did was whine and complain. Was just fillin' myself with empty pride when we'd smash a base somewhere. Went on sayin' that no one else could understand me when they went through the same crap at one point or another. NESTS brought us together in a sick way and all I was thinking about was being alone in the end. 

Don't get me wrong. I still wanna hammer in NESTS and wreck their place up, but the reason why I wanna do it now wasn't just for that anymore. It was for the same reason why I wanted to see Maxima earlier.

I actually wanted to search for my own existence again. To find out who the hell I was besides some freak-ass experiment. To find a place where I belong. Some self-journey crap. I don't wanna talk or remember what I was thinking right now. Too damn soft and shit.

Sounded like an idiot thinking that I could change that easily. Just because of Kula… I was beginning to see who I was again?

Nah, didn't think so.

Anyhow, we were along the streets that outlined the slums for a little bit when this loud voice stopped us. So goddamn familiar too…

"Hey, K'!"

Turned and saw one of the guys that my whiny-ass sister hung around with when she was in the military. The one with the rag around his head and yelled a lot. Probably in this year's KOF with that guy in shades and that blue haired psycho. Never did like him too much… reminded me too much of those drunken hobos that were slagged in alleyways at night. The only thing that me and my whiny-ass sister agree on was hating this guy's guts.

Actually, I'm not even sure about that. She looked happy –a real happy and some Gandhi smile- when she talked to me about them. Annoyed her but never got on her nerves or something. Didn't care enough to listen…

Yabuki saved me the trouble of remembering this guy's name.

"Ah, Ralf-san! How have you been doing?"

"Pretty good, rookie! How's you're training going under (Kuzunagi)?"

"Well, it's like this—"

So they know each other. Big freakin' whoop. Zoned them out and kept an eye for any missiles coming my way from one of their crazy-ass helicopters. The guy got my attention again when he yelled something about NESTS.

"Know any places that they might be hiding?"

What an ass. How the hell should I know? Not even the bitches knew and they were _always_ looking. Told him to suck up to someone else 'cause I sure as hell didn't know. Yabuki asked why he would think I would know and he said,

 "Just a hunch."

In other words, 'I don't trust you even if you're her brother' or 'I'll beat the living shit outta you if anything happens to her'. Thought that I was gonna rat her out to NESTS and get her killed, huh? Now, that's damn hilarious. A real mind blower that was. Just beautiful. Not only is he paranoid as hell but he's condescending too. 

"By the way, any of you know where Muchiko is?"

"'Muchiko'?" 

"Whip, I mean."

            Before I could answer, Maxima called up. It's different than a cell phone; it's something he came up with. Back then he thought that it was a good idea because the British were doing something like it with teeth implants. Made us wear it one of the buttons we had on our clothes. We got irritated with it eventually and use cellphones to rot our brains with now.

See, he made these 'convenient' transmitters so that he could use to reach us from "using the telecommunication and radio waves that his central brain system occasionaly picked up". Basically, all he had to do was open up a channel in his brain and we'd hear his thoughts in audio. Problem was that we couldn't respond back to him because it was a one-way network or somethin'. He said it was too much of a hassle to re-wire it since there was no one who could really do it for him properly. Heh, when I tried, we got to see cable for free every time he'd open his mouth. Kickass thing to joke around with. Fixed it within a week though, that lameass cyborg.

            "NESTS got a hold on my location. Got to move fast. They could be after Whip and K' too."

            That got my attention. Kula must've been sent after me for the same reason Maxima was being chased down. Who'd they send to tackle down Maxima? There couldn't be anyone left at that place with any muscle.

            "Mmm… chocolate cake. Ah, damn! Can't think about that now!"

            Laughed my ass off when I heard that. Good old Maxima. Always the sweet tooth maniac out of all of us. Yabuki and the military wannabe looked at me like I was a mad man when I ran off to the nearest bakery. This all didn't make sense but I didn't give a damn. Whatever the hell NESTS were up to just gave me another chance smash them up again. 

            I'll be the winner this time... it won't be interrupted and I won't lose. The only thing I had holding me back was Yabuki. Damned conscience nagged at me to listen to him but it's different now. He wasn't following me so I can be [myself] again. 

Kula won't mess with my head again either. If I saw her, she's as good as any other NESTS. She'd go down hard and I wouldn't feel a damn thing. She's outta my system now 'cause I know what I was gonna do to her. I wouldn't feel so damned miserable about seeing her now 'cause I placed her **together** with NESTS. She wouldn't be a girl anymore 'cause I know that she was really a killing machine. She was special only because I'm the only one who would kill her.

            Least that's what I told myself.

Yes! I'm trying to wrap things up and progress for the drawn-out ending is on the way. I say I need another week or so to make up a good chapter 'cause this one sucked ass. K' wasn't punkish enough. :P R/R or flame plze. They're my inspiration juice. :)


	8. Should've been drunk by now

Disclaimer/AN: SNK/Playmore and Eolith –I guess- are the crazy creators to KOF so K' or any of the other characters in here are not in strangling range of me or is in any way affected by my fic cause they're just a bundle of pixels. :"P So yeah… my graduating year of mind-bashing, irritating, bittersweet high school: 2004… Makes me kinda nostalgic about my gaming obsessions as practically all of them date back to the '90s. Bah, that's not as important as screwing around with K'. On with the show!

The *'s, if any, are Japanese. They're all translated at the end of the chapter. 

Kyodai

When I got to one of those damn shops, Maxima was there and yellin' something at me. I stopped to push some of the people that were cowering from the scene so I couldn't really hear him past all of their screams. All I heard then was their pleas for mercy and fear. 

And then the only thing I was thinking about was Kula… and what I had done to her earlier. Was she better now? She better be; that way I won't feel so bad when I encounter her then. Why was I suddenly feeling so bad about that now? Thought that was outta my system. She and me are enemies now; no holdin' back now. _Now_? Wasn't she always against me? What am I doing wasting time thinking about that girl? Isn't Maxima in danger? Maxima…? 

"Maxima…!"

Before he could respond, something shot him into the sky. Had to dodge the crap that went flying with him and tried to make my way to him. Tried to see who the hell could've done that to Maxima through all the dust. 

Well… Didn't need to _see_ to know who it was this time. Heard her buzzard voice jeer from the dust and recognized it on the spot. Even I couldn't forget her werid-ass voice. 

"Teyah! Look at Mr. Moron fly!"

That's what she said. And it made my blood boil.

I say that everyone from NESTS are a bunch of shitheads and she's no exception. Probably the only one who isn't ashamed to admit it either. Heard she was taken away from her parents like I was but I don't believe that crap. Saying that her clothes are normal and wonders why she gets funny looks because of them. Wouldn't doubt it if she got raped once or twice in those ragged things. That could explain how she could stay in NESTS. Musta've already lost her mind somewhere along the way.

"Oiya?* Well if it isn't K-De-dadm Fuu?" –sounded more like 'K the Damned Fool'- "I've been looking for you~~~! 3"

Yeah, Angel was that tramp that would linger around me like she owned my ass. Memories of her constant pestering came back to me. Would prance her way into my cell at NESTS and whine at my laziness or something. She would try to drag me everywhere and be her damn "prince-in-shining-armor". More like she'd picked a fight with one of the other brats and expect me to defend her. Every time calling me a different name since I couldn't remember the rest of mine. Mocking me with that smile that we were all taught to have for co-op missions.

The smile we were supposed to have before we assassinated the targets. 

Think what killed me more than anything was how easily she had played me. Such a dumbass I was… doing what she wanted without question. Dumber than when I didn't rebel against those rat bastards in charge. At least with them I knew that I hated following their orders. But with her… I just didn't know what I was doing. 

Did I hate her? Hell yeah, of course I did. Was there a time that I didn't want to be near her? Never. Every time she was around I'd blindly do as she bid like the whipped runt that I was. Then she'd throw herself on me and …

Why did I do it? I should have just thought about being strong enough to get outta there alive. But when she was there…it's like she'd sucked my brains out with her very being. She'd be the only one hugging me and kissing me like mad and lead me into some sort of smackdown afterwards. 

Think the only thing that made me get over her was when she told me that her antics were just her assignment for her rank. That she thought I was just a snot-nosed brat. 

That I was worthless.

"Still look as trashy as usual," I retorted.

"Aw~~~, what's wrong, K-Decue-tuu? (K the Cute Tool) Didn't you miss me?"

She bounced and posed like it would win me again. Must've been grinning like a maniac when she NESTS-smiled. There was a good thing about these shades that Yabuki gave me: they made everything look like crosshatches. Made the urge to blow her apart all the more satisfying. Was about to until-

"K'! Go find Whip!"

Maxima got my attention as he blocked a hit that came from Angel. Saw her fly with a Vapor Cannon before he faced me. Saw that for the first time in awhile he was serious. 'Cause even though he knew that I was safe, he still cared for …Whip. Worrying over us like lost children. Knowing that if something happened to the other, we'd never be the same. Trying to keep the two of us together despite our differences. Maybe… he was always like this. Maybe I was just too blind to see it till now.

Tch, but I'm not that soft yet. The stupid whore that should have been knocked out was getting up with her mocking NESTS smile. Made my blood boil to see that she could still move. Pushed Maxima aside as she charged, readying myself for my version of her beatdown, saying, 

"You go. She's mine."

Yeah, that bitch ain't going anywhere without some payback from me. I didn't want to let Maxima have all the fun of bashing her face in. Was about to Iron Trigger Angel when he caught the back of my collar and yanked me behind him, taking her hits in my place.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?!" 

Was stunned as all hell. This was the first time that I saw Maxima like this. Was something else happening? Looked like he was being hunted down by a pack of bloodhounds. Didn't give a damn what Angel said then. Zoned her out and heard only Maxima repeating,

"She's in danger! Go to her now! She might not make it alone!"

Was that what he was yellin' about earlier? Was it something more than his "duty" this time? Was Whip…?

"Heh, she'll be lucky to have hair when those clones are through with her. Better save her, K-------."

Clones. That was all that I needed to hear. 

When I started to veer away from them, it sounded like that whore was about to persue me. Good ol' Maxima took care of that with his customized grapple move, kicking her back a good several feet. Caught his eyes for a moment. Seemed to be threatening to do the same to me if I didn't go for Whip. But for some dumbass reason, I stuck around for another second or two. 'Cause…well…

I wanted to say something to him… something to express how I felt at the time. Before I wouldn't have wasted my time but… I ended up muttering,

"Suman.**"

It was enough to make Maxima smile.

_Then_ I ran off. Like hell I'd know where though. Just back to the same blind instinct like before. Back on those godforsaken missions again. Nothing was different. Felt like the same fearful brat that I was in NESTS again: doing anything for survival and living only to see my- 

Damn you, Kula. Damn you, Yabuki. Why'd you guys give me a reason to care again?

Where the hell was my sister? 

Short… too short. Sorry about this one but these scholarships and exams are driving me up the walls with paranoia and insanity. Next one will make up for it. Plz R/R (flames are cool too.) :).

* Just an expression of surprise or greeting. Basically equal to "hey" or "yo" in English. Literally could be translated as "Huh?"

** Means "Sorry/Thank you" but, in this case, it's both at the same time. In other words, K' appriciates what Maxima's doing but feels bad that he's dumping the liability of Angel's defeat to him. Good way to explain a lot with one word, huh?


End file.
